neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey's Second Encounter
Trey's Second Encounter 'is the second encounter from Trey Stevens. It is available one in-game day after Trey's first encounter. Script ''Neil walks down to the front door of Trey's basement apartment and knocks on the door with an open palm. After a few seconds, the door peeks open about an inch as Trey addresses Neil from the other side of the door 'Trey: '''You come any closer, I'll chop you up with a hacksaw- '''Neil: '''Trey, it's me...Neil. '''Trey: '''Neil who? '''Neil: '''Neil Myall...the guy who took you to the hospital? I'm coming by to check up on you- '''Trey: '''Oh...yeah...yeah, I remember. Hold up a second. ''Trey closes the door on Neil. Neil stands on the other side of the door as the sounds of numerous locks becoming unlocked are heard from the other side of the door. After a few seconds worth of that, Trey fully opens the door and invites Neil in 'Trey: '''Neil, dude, come in, amigo. '''Neil: '''Yeah, thanks. ''Neil walks into Trey's basement as Trey closes the door behind him 'Neil: '''So...uh, how's your leg? '''Trey: '''Well, actually it's my ankle, and it's doing fine, healing up nice. '''Neil: '''Alright, cool. ''Neil looks over at Trey's model train set 'Neil: '''This yours? '''Trey: '''Yeah. It's an HO scale model railroad based on the Norfolk Western line through Carcer City back in the early 1970s- '''Neil: '''Ah...that's neat. '''Trey: '''Fuck yeah it is. Hey, wait here for a minute, I gotta show you something. ''Trey runs into his bedroom. Neil continues examining the model railroad. After examining it for about ten seconds, he calls out to Trey 'Neil: '''Trey, I don't think Ruiners came about in the early '70s- '''Trey: '''Just a little modeller's license, amigo. ''Trey walks ''out of his bedroom holding a QBZ-95 rifle. Neil turns around and talks to Trey as he walks out with it'' 'Neil: '''True, understandable-'' *notices rifle* ''Holy shit! '''Trey: '''I know! Awesome, right!? ''Trey waves the gun around as he talks, prompting Neil to constantly move out of the gun's direction and call out to Trey as he talks 'Trey: '''Yeah! Got this badass motherfucker online, turns out some dude out in Wisconsin got his hands on a shitton of these Chinese rifles, got mine off craplist for thirty bucks! Wicked fucking awesome, yeah!? '''Neil: '''Trey...Trey-Trey...put the barrel down-Trey, put the barrel down...Trey... ''Suddenly, Neil kicks the barrel out of Trey's hands. Trey walks over to the gun and picks it back up as he talks to Neil 'Trey: '''Neil!? Jesus christ dude, what the fuck's your deal? '''Neil: '''You don't wave a loaded gun around. '''Trey: '''I wasn't gonna shoot you- '''Neil: '''Regardless, you'll fool someone into shooting you. Look, what do you need a high-tech Chinese assault rifle for? '''Trey: '''Because on my way back from the hospital, I saw a group of aliens running around the woods- '''Neil: '''Aliens...really? '''Trey: '''What, you're not a believer? '''Neil: '''If aliens were gonna come to Earth, don't you think they'd do a bit more than run around the woods? '''Trey: '''True, maybe...but maybe...maybe, aliens are like god. Like, they don't want their presence to be known, yet still want to be around to see what we've got, know what I mean? ''Neil thinks for a few seconds before addressing Trey '''Neil: Maybe. 'Trey: '''Great. Reckon you can drive me out there? '''Neil: '''Uh...yeah, sure. ''Neil and Trey head out of Trey's basement The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to take Trey to the woods near the hospital. During the trip, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''So, if you're a ninja or whatever, then why do you need a gun to fight the aliens when you can use them kung-fu kicks or whatever? '''Trey: '''Because you need to intimidate the Aliens, make them scared, and then shoot them up. '''Neil: '''You don't need the gun to look the part. I mean, you look intimidating enough? '''Trey: '''What? '''Neil: '''Putting it frankly, you look like a child molester. '''Trey: '''Funny, you look like poster child of the entire state of Alabama, with your mullet and all. '''Neil: '''Funny. We should go into the business of intimidating people for profit. Reckon we'd do good at it. '''Trey: '''That we will. ''The player arrives at the location. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil and Trey are sitting in the vehicle. Before Trey gets out, Neil talks to him 'Neil: '''Alright Trey, here's the spot. You want me to come along and make sure you don't hurt yourself again? '''Trey: '''Thanks, but no thanks. I gotta do this alone, you know, being a ninja and all. Later on, amigo. ''Trey gets out of the vehicle and runs into the forrest Mission passed